


Burnin' Up

by Jellyfishdreams1



Series: Screw the Demon [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: ? - Freeform, AFAB reader - Freeform, Aftercare, Amaimon is really bad with feelings, And just human things, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Breakfast in Bed, CHAPTER 2 BAYBE, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Warming, Communcation, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Foreplay, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, He tries okay, It's more like Amaimon really likes the taste of blood when he bites, Large Cock, Let's see what have we got here, Lots of Cum, Lots of teasing holy fuck, Nothing but sex trust me, Oh, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Sort Of, Teasing, That's neither here nor there, This is so DIRTy i'm sorry mom, baths, but it also is, cum kink, excessive cum, he's trying, sweetness at the end, uhhh, uhhhh, you sent me to college and all i did was write demon porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishdreams1/pseuds/Jellyfishdreams1
Summary: You wake up to find your demon partner warmer than usual. What occurs next is the greatest fucking of your life.I wrote this for my friend so perish. We're both demon fuckers and they were upset that there weren't that many great kinky stories with Amaimon. I live to serve.





	1. Burnin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> Fap away. There's a LOT. Look at the tags. Enjoy yourself, get a nice glass of water, maybe put on romantic music and enjoy reading about nothing but straight up fucking.

It really had started as a normal day, you had no idea how you got this fucked—literally.

* * *

 

  You woke up earlier than your demon partner, something that you had grown used to by now. Though you weren’t an early riser by any means, Amaimon could sleep even later than you, so you would usually hang out in bed until he woke up.  
  This morning felt pretty nice. Amaimon was snuggled into your side, his nose coming just below your chest. It was like having an over-sized cat, with the way his tail flicked in his sleep. Cute.  
  There was something different about the way his face was though. However a green demon blushed, Amaimon was doing it. His face was definitely darker than normal, and you found yourself touching his forehead just to check for a fever. The touch caused him to rub against your hand in his sleep, mouth parting a bit as he gasped. A slight trail of drool dripped down his lips, and you found yourself blushing. You wanted to lick it off.  
  You pulled your hand back, shocked by your thought. Yes, you were a hormonal young adult, but usually you had much better control than that. Now that you thought of it, the room was definitely hotter, and you found yourself moving closer to Amaimon to get more physical touch. Said demon nuzzled harder against you, and his arms wrapped around you, almost like he was scared of you running away. Your increased sensitivity made this movement feel like heaven, and you had a sense that this was going to be an interesting day.  
  Amaimon’s eyes fluttered open, looking up at you, his hair falling in his face. He looked half there, almost lost in his own lust. And then it hit you—demon heat. Amaimon was going through demon heat, and you were being affect by it.  
Thank whatever you didn’t have class that day.  
  Amaimon started mouthing your neck, pulling you in closer, his teeth grazing the skin. Just barely enough pressure, anymore and the skin would break. You groaned against his lips, offering more of your neck to him. It shocked you how quickly you submitted, but he ate it up. He claws started to come out, and you felt your eyes shut close as you arched into his touch. He had barely done anything but you were already worked up. And judging by the pressure you felt on his thigh, he was too.He continued to nibble on your neck, moving to your collarbone. Just a little more pressure, and there would be a bite mark. How you wanted it, craved it. You wanted him to mark you, to fuck you, to wreck you.  
  Amaimon started ripping your shirt, and you almost whined at the loss—that was your favourite sleep shirt. But once his claws were on your skin, you lost all complaint. The sharpness in your skin felt so good, it soothed and stoked the fire in your stomach. You wanted more.  
  “You smell… really good…” Amaimon moaned against your collarbone, and started to make small nicks into your skin. Just enough to bleed a little, which he lapped up like a man in the desert. You moaned out at that, the pain blending in with pleasure making you light headed. “Wanna make you… mine,” he struggled. Obviously speaking was not going to be easy, and you didn’t care. You shifted a bit, making it so he was almost completely on top of you. It was your way of saying “I’m yours.”  
  Amaimon’s pupils narrowed to slits, and he didn’t hold back. He started to bite, and it felt so good. He sucked up every drop of blood that fell and you were in heaven. How you wanted to taste yourself on his lips, so you grabbed his hair and stole a quick kiss.  
  Oh how you moaned into his mouth, tasting your blood on his lips, and you knew you needed more of something so you let him go.  
All down your chest, his claws starting to grip tighter into your hips. You rolled up your hips, trying to get some friction, whining when he forced your hips back down.  
  You had no control, this was his game now. You were his game.  
  He started lapping at a nipple, which normally wasn’t that sensitive, but now it was on fire. You arched up, as much as you could. You were on fire, you were burning up, begging him to touch you more.  
  A snap of fingers and all clothes were gone, and you could feel Amaimon rutting up against you and holy fuck that was hot. You were nothing more than his toy, and he made sure you knew. He was going to use you and you wanted it and more. His cock was dripping with pre-cum, hot and burning against your already warm skin. The rutting, the claws, and the other nipple being played with all made you drown in ecstasy, and you hadn’t even been properly touched. This was just foreplay.  
  What was the main course going to be like?  
  Moving past your chest, Amaimon stopped his rutting to bite along your stomach, trailing his claws down your side now. He settled between your legs, looking like an emerald with how he shone with sweat. It was the hottest sight you’d ever seen. You tried to grind yourself against him, but his hands were right back at your hips, and you groaned in frustration. You were so turned on, you wanted more than this teasing, you wanted him to fuck you or move so you could do it yourself.  
  Instead, he pushed your further to madness. His bites continued past where you wanted them most and moved onto your thighs. Biting deeply, you felt yourself coming undone. You couldn’t cum from bites alone, but they did push you closer to the edge.  
  You knew you had to look a mess, bite and scratch marks, drool sliding down your cheek, and this was just the beginning.  
  Finally, finally, after what felt like years of waiting, there was the slightest of touches on your clit. It was hot air from panting, and you looked down to find Amaimon staring at you like you were his favourite candy: he was going to eat you in one bite. Even just the panting and the staring made you hotter. You tried not to squirm, but you couldn’t help it. He was right there, just a little more and—  
  You screamed when he finally started sucking on your clit. It felt like heaven and hell descended upon you as you were finally getting stimulation, and you came. It hit you like a truck, the force of it making you cry. You clenched your thighs around Amaimon’s head, the brush against your bite marks making your orgasm even stronger. You were such a pain whore.  
  Amaimon kept going, forcing you into overstimulation. You cried freely, the pleasure and pain making you want more and want him to stop at the same time. You knew he would stop if he sensed something was actually wrong, so you felt no need to worry.  
  He finally placed his tongue into you and the insertion felt like liquid sin. No gentleness was to be found as he aggressively tongue fucked you into oblivion. Grabbed onto the sheets, screaming yourself hoarse with the pleasure, rolling into yet another orgasm that left you shaking. You were at his mercy, you were his plaything.  
  Amaimon sat up, licking his lips, pupils almost non-existent at this point. He moved so he was straddling your face, his dick right against you. He grabbed your hair and grinded against you, rubbing his dick all across, the sent making you hungry for it in your mouth. You stuck your tongue out, trying to get more of it on your tongue, the precum tasting sweet and almost like honey.  
  Amaimon let out grunts above you, and for a second you thought he was going to cum right there, when he took you by surprise and shoved his cock right down your throat, and you would have choked had you not been used to this. Instead, you closed your eyes and savoured the taste on your tongue. You moaned around his dick, which in turn made him groan as he grinded deeper into your throat. He fucked your mouth with reckless abandon, his dick rubbing across your tongue and reaching the depths of your throat, driving you crazy with the feeling. His hands gripped your hair tightly, forcing you to take it. Though he’d been silent save moans and grunts, now he was extremely vocal as you struggled to remain conscious.  
  “Taking it like I knew you could,” Amaimon praised, voice breathless as he continued to pound your mouth. “Just like a good little bitch, taking everything I give you. You really are just my toy, aren’t you? My little bitch.” You felt yourself twitch at his words, only able to moan in agreement. You were his bitch, his toy. He had complete control, and you were loving it.  
  The taste of his cock was driving you crazy, and every time he thrust in, every time you lost your breath, you chased after it as he would pull back. You didn’t want it to leave your mouth, you wanted to stay in this position forever—a thoroughly used toy.  
  Much to your disappointment, he pulled out, you chasing right after it until he gripped your hair again and leaned down to catch your mouth in his. Amaimon licked the insides of your mouth, groaning as he tasted himself, rutting against your chest. Oh how you wanted him inside of you again, anywhere, somewhere, you were writhing in want.  
He pulled back from the kiss, licking his lips and grinning. His teeth were fangs now, his demon side officially loose. His tail swished behind him, and he looked like a cat that finally caught his prey and had it right where he wanted it.  
  You spread your legs, inviting the demon closer. You thought you would die without him doing something. Amaimon let go of your hair, and effortlessly flipped you over onto your stomach. You arched your ass up, inviting again. You were dripping with want, and the cool air made you shiver. You knew you looked like hell—but what else would be expected when fucking a hell king in heat?  
  Amaimon came up behind you, grabbing your ass with his claws, piercing your skin, causing you to let out a pleasure filled wail. This pain was what you wanted. The pain mixed with the pleasure giving you a high unlike anything else. And only Amaimon could give that to you. Letting his claws retract, Amaimon spread you open with two fingers, plunging straight in with no warning. Thank fuck for the earlier tongue fucking, it left you thoroughly wet and able to take it with no pain. He leaned over your back and bit into you as he finger fucked you, and you came immediately, tossing your head back as an animalistic cry left your throat.  
  Amaimon growled behind you as you cried out, feeling you flutter around his fingers, and decided he’d had enough of foreplay. You were ready, and he knew it. Pulling his fingers out, he rubbed his cock against your opening, teasing you by letting it just barely slide over your clit. You whimpered, still sensitive from the last orgasm, and you felt yourself tiring. You didn’t know how much more you could take.  
  Finally, finally, you felt him start to enter. You moaned out as his tip slowly entered, stretching you wide and giving you that full feeling you had been desiring. You felt him shiver as your wetness took him in with no problems, still a little tight from the previous orgasm, but not enough to painful for either of you.  
Pain was fun but not genuine pain.  
  Amaimon bottomed out, balls deep and you wept with happiness. You swore there was going to be a bulge with how big he felt. It was almost as if the demon heat made him bigger than normal, which was saying something. Being a hell king gave him some certain, ahem, advantages that you regularly enjoyed, and his cock was one of them. He paused for a minute, letting your warmth flutter around him, and for a minute you thought he was going to cum right there. With as much self-edging he had done, you would’ve expected it. You were shocked when he gripped your hair once again, pulled all the way out, and slammed right back in, knocking the breath out of you.  
He began a brutal pace, reaching deep inside you, and he nibbled at your neck as he moaned against you, slapping and moaning filling the room. You were a wreck, you were being destroyed from the inside out and were loving every second of it.  
  After some time you felt him lose any rhythm, and you shivered with excitement. It was time for another one of those advantages.  
  He bit hard onto your shoulder as he came inside of you, triggering your orgasm as well, the both of you crying out through your releases. His cum flowed into you, filling you up further and warming the inside of you. You loved this feeling, Amaimon’s cum inside of you, feeling so used and debauched. Amaimon stayed hard through his orgasm, grinding inside you, making sure to keep his cum inside. Of course, there was no chance of children at all, but the possessiveness wouldn’t allow him to pull out. You were his and his cum inside you was another mark of that.  
  He sat back and pulled you on top of him, so you were sitting on his lap. The new position made him go even deeper inside of you, and felt his cum moving around inside of you. It felt so good, to be this used.  
  Amaimon knew you were tired, and he was blessed with stamina, so he picked you up by your hips and slammed you back down. This made you cry out, as you really felt like a toy. A human—or demon—fleshlight. You were meant for nothing more than this. You were meant to be a demon’s plaything. Amaimon continued using you to reach his own finish, occasionally bringing his tail to flick at your clit, making you whimper with the stimulation. You could hardly form words, your tongue flopping out as you took it all.  
He gave you a particularly harsh slam that left you seeing starts as Amaimon came again, the amount oozing out beside his cock. You twitched around him, the orgasm flowing through you not as strong as the previous ones. You didn’t even think you could cum again, but there you were, twitching and moaning as cum slid around your insides, and all you could do was try and keep in as much as you could. You were breathing fast, exhausted.  
  Though still hard, Amaimon was starting to get some sense back, and his pupils were a little rounder. He stayed inside you, but began to pet you, rubbing soothing circles into your muscles, nuzzling against your neck.  
  “Are you okay, love,” Amaimon asked, able to think a little more clearly. You nodded, eyes drooping a bit. You were just tired, but you wanted to keep going. He sensed this, and laid down with you, making sure his cock was still plugging you up, causing you to whimper at the feeling. He shushed you, petting you again.  
  “Rest, I’ll be here when you wake up. I’m not going anywhere, my love, trust me.” He grinned into your neck. “I can’t abandon my good little toy.”  
  You smiled at that, comforted by the full feeling and his cock slowly grinding inside of you. You knew Amaimon would probably wake you up by fucking into you again, and with that thought in the back of your mind, you fell asleep in your demon’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Thank you for any comments or kudos, I love y'all!! Hope your fapping was enjoyable! I might make a second chapter depending on.


	2. Coolin' down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw he does care. And he's dense. But he cares

            You awoke to emptiness and soreness. That wasn’t surprising, considering you just spent the past weekend getting the shit fucked out of you. But now you were exhausted, and you grumbled at the fact that your body decided to wake up.

            It was fun, honestly, but you were glad it was over. Demon heat was a whole other thing, and you, a mere mortal, were not built to withstand it.

            You rolled over, eyes still closed, and felt around for the said demon. Amaimon was no where to be found, and the realization made you open your eyes. The pillows still held on to the shape of Amaimon’s head, and his side was still warm, so it hadn’t been long since he got up. Still, you were angry. You wanted morning cuddles.

            Speak of the devil, Amaimon came through the door, sweatpants on, and holding a tray of food and drinks—you didn’t even have half that stuff in your fridge, and you didn’t bother figure out how he got it. It was Amaimon. Who knows.

            He walked over to you, and set the tray down on the night stand, then sat on the bed beside you, bringing a hand to caress your face, which you nuzzled.

            “Sleep well,” he asked, monotone as ever, but with a hint of caring. You’d been with him long enough, you knew how he talked. You nodded, still nuzzling his hand. The extra warmth was wonderful.

            “I made you breakfast. I figured with as much work as you did the extra energy would be nice.” Amaimon removed his hand, and helped you sit up, moving the pillows so you didn’t have to completely rely on your own barely-there strength.

            After a bit of maneuvering, the tray was placed in your lap, and you stared down at your options. Eggs, bacon, an incredibly high stack of pancakes, and various tea bags with a pot of hot water. Amaimon didn’t know what tea you wanted, so he just grabbed one of each that was in your cupboard.

            You smiled up at your demon, still not having the energy to talk, and he sat back down beside you as you started eating. You pointed to random tea bag, and he started to let it steep.

            After breakfast was done, Amaimon snapped it all away, presumably to the sink to be dealt with later. For now, his attention was all on you.

            “Bath time?”

            You nodded. You still felt the sweat from the past weekend on you, and while the food was great, what you really, _really_   wanted was a bath.

            Amaimon picked you up, ignoring your protests that you could walk fine, and took you over to the already drawn bath. When had he done that? You had no clue, and didn’t bother questioning. Instead, you let him set you gently in the bath, sighing as the warmth settled over your aching muscles. It was so nice to just relax and settle down.

            As you soaked for a bit, you noticed Amaimon fidgeting. After a few tries, you finally found your voice.

            “What’s up? Cat sith got your tongue,” you joked, hoping Amaimon would respond back with playful banter, but instead he just looked away. You frowned. Something was wrong. Did demons catch colds? Could demons even get sick? “Amaimon. What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

            He fidgeted another minute, then finally said, “I’m sorry.”

            You were stunned. Amaimon never apologized for anything. He didn’t understand the concept of regret, or of asking for forgiveness. He was a hell king, people usually asked him for that. This proved your theory—Amaimon had a demon cold.

            He spoke up again. “I let myself go too far. I hurt you. I’m sorry.”

            Ah. The cat sith was out of the bag.

            You sat there a moment, trying to process what you wanted to say. While you did enjoy the time, a little forewarning or communication would’ve been nice, especially since you two had some pretty rough sex.

            You laid back into the water, running through your thoughts. The heat from the tub brought your mind back to your aching limbs, and you knew finally what you wanted to say.

            “I do forgive you. It wasn’t all bad. I did enjoy myself,” you added with a blush. “I did want a little more notice, though. Before the next one shows up, let’s actually talk about what goes on. That way I can be ready, and you don’t have to beat yourself up, okay?”

            Amaimon was taken aback. You didn’t yell at him, you didn’t tell him you hated him. He was a little confused though.

            “I didn’t beat myself up. I don’t like that feeling, and it’s not constructive.”

            You groaned, forgetting that you were talking to the densest hell king.

            “It’s an expression. It means you don’t have to feel bad about it all, and keep thinking about it.” You smiled up at him. “Let’s talk about it, so next time we’re both prepared and can have a lot more fun.”

            Amaimon did his best smile—which was the exact same as his normal face. “Okay. Demon heat is when we are preparing to either mate or be ma—”

            You flailed in the tub in your attempts to get your hand over the demon’s mouth. “Not _now!_ You’ll ruin the moment,” you exclaimed, not really wanting to hear about why demon heat happens. “We can talk later. For now, I just need rest, and maybe some pain meds.”

            Amaimon nodded behind you hand, getting your point. Later. After you were taken care of.

            Which meant there would be a next time.

            Which meant you didn’t hate Amaimon.

            You removed your hand, and nearly screamed again.

            _He was smiling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da~ Chapter 2: the aftercare boogaloo


End file.
